Pirates of the Caribbean: Sea of Devils
by LibbyMay
Summary: After finding the Fountain, Jack is trying to figure out a way to restore his beloved Black Pearl. What he encounters is an adventure of lost ships, sunken treasure, a reignited love, and supernatural forces. He should be used to this by now, right? Jack/Elizabeth pairing, with other familiar characters making their appearance.
1. Nouvelle-Orleans

**A.N. -** Okay, so my first foray into fanfiction other than the _Labyrinth_ story I'm currently working on didn't go so well, so I deleted it. The funny thing is that _POTC_ stories were what got me interested in fanfiction in the first place, so it only seems fitting that I'm attempting my own now. This story takes place after the events of _On Stranger Tides_ and I'm trying to incorporate a more historically accurate feel to it, though there are embelleshments and fanciful additions. Hey, what _POTC_ story would be without a bit of the supernatural in it, lol? **Warning!:** This story is a Jack/Elizabeth romance, and there have been parts of the canon that I've altered. Also, this story is rated M, just in case.

Nouvelle-Orleans

_The island of Barataria, Louisiana – 1808_

Samuel Rice felt blessed. He was a free man, and so were his wife and child. He was extremely grateful to the man who had freed him and brought him to Jean Lafitte. Now, Samuel's only concerns were keeping his family happy and his new job working to help unload Lafitte's ships that came in to port. As such, Samuel liked to be the first one up to greet the ships coming in. The sun rose with bursts of color, and despite the old saying, Samuel couldn't help but suck in a breath of air and be happy. As he opened his eyes again and took in the docks, that's when he saw it off in the distance. It was the strangest ship he'd ever seen. The hull was painted black with red trim and the sails were also red, but they weren't standard sails at all. No, they looked like fins, with poles interspersing the fabric. Samuel stared in fascination, wondering just where this exotic ship had come from. Realizing that perhaps Lafitte should know of this development, he raced to the bungalows.

Jean Lafitte was dreaming of beautiful women, or perhaps mounds of gold, but whatever the dream, it was a good one. Suddenly, he was awakened by a knock on his door. Grumbling, he got out of bed, still slightly tipsy from the previous evening's revelries. "What is it?" he called out as he pulled on his boots. Lafitte always slept in a shirt and trousers, refusing to be unprepared for a swift getaway.

"Captain, there's a foreign ship pulling in!"

Instantly, Lafitte's drowsiness was gone. "Is it flying any colors?"

"Not that I could see, but it was still a ways out yet." Lafitte swore, pulling on his jacket, grabbing his weapons, and then rushing out the door to get his men up. Thankfully, most of the pirates were conditioned to sleep lightly. There were a few who needed extra prodding, but Lafitte left their waking in the hands of the other men.

As soon as everyone had gathered together, Lafitte headed for the docks. Once there, he saw what Samuel had been speaking of. He let out a low whistle. "That's no ship from these parts. Pierre, what do you make of it?"

Lafitte's brother took out his spyglass and focused in on the ship. Pierre gasped, putting his spyglass away quickly, sputtering out, "They're pirates! They have the arm and sword symbol on their flag, along with some strange letters. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say they're from the Orient."

"The Orient?! Do you think they'll be attacking us?"

Pierre shook his head, saying, "No, it wouldn't make sense to come all this way, just to attack us. They must have business here in America and have heard of Barataria as a safe place to port." Lafitte nodded. His brother spoke with reason. As they watched the ship approach, he was trying to come up with any information he might have heard about ships in the Orient, or ship captains, for that matter. A decade or so back, the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic, Jocard, had left New Orleans in Lafitte's charge while Jocard did business up North in Canada. Jocard had spun a fanciful tale of the pirates of the Bretheren Court facing off against the East India Trading Company as well as Davy Jones himself. Jocard often told such stories, though, usually involving the island of Shipwreck and it's equally named city. And even though Lafitte had never been there, the tales carried on from his youth in St. Dominique made him listen to what Jocard had to say. Lafitte seemed to recall Jocard naming off other Pirate Lords, one of which was Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea. Perhaps this was Feng. Regardless, it was better to be prepared, so he sent some of his men to guard the docks, just in case. The ship finally came to a stop and the men on it's deck did seem to be from some part of Asia.

Nothing could have prepared Lafitte for what happened next. The captain of the ship began descending onto his dock, but it was a woman! The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, in fact. She had long, light brown hair which curled slightly, and even though she had brown eyes, she was most definitely not from the Orient originally. She was young, and she was dressed in silks with a sword and pistols at her sides. Her mouth turned upward in a smirk when she came upon him and she said, "You must be Captain Jean Lafitte. I've heard much of you from Captain Jocard."

Her words snapped Lafitte out of the daze he was in. She sounded English. "That I am, but I believe you have the advantage of me. May I inquire as to who you are?"

"I am Captain Elizabeth Swann, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, also known as the Pirate King of the Brethren Court."

Now that name, Lafitte _had_ heard of. He nodded, bowing slightly, "Welcome to Barataria, Captain Swann. I have heard of you from Jocard, but I didn't realize you were so young. If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you become the Pirate King?"

A grin broke out on her face, but Lafitte could also see a sadness fill her eyes. "Another Pirate Lord voted for me, which doesn't normally happen." Surprised, Lafitte raised his eyebrows, but it seemed the young woman wasn't going to embellish on the details. Nearby, Samuel was watching the two pirate captains converse, curious. He'd never seen a woman captain before. As if she knew he was gazing at her, she glanced his way and a small smile graced her face before she turned back to Lafitte, who was leading her to his bungalow. Samuel couldn't explain why, but he instantly liked the woman, not romantically, but more like a close friend. He followed behind them to see if he could offer his services.

"So, Captain Swann, what brings you all the way to America?"

"I've been tracking a man, a friend of mine, who may be in danger."

"Who is this man you seek?"

Elizabeth glanced around, replying lowly, "I can't say out in the open."

"Very well. Would you like a drink? We have an excellent selection of port."

Once they were inside his bungalow, Lafitte gestured to a seat at his small table, which Elizabeth sat down at. He began to pour a glass of wine, when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door to reveal Samuel standing there. "Sir, I was wondering if I could please be of assistance?"

"I'm not sure how, Samuel."

"Perhaps I could be the Lady's guide around the city, since you are busy?"

Lafitte stroked his goatee, then finally smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea! Why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to her."

They both walked over to the table. "Captain Swann, this is my loyal worker, Samuel. If you're going to be headed to New Orleans, I wish for this man to accompany you, as I will be too involved with my business to do so. He is the most trustworthy man I know."

Elizabeth's eyes flitted over Samuel, appraising him. Finally she nodded. "Very well, that is most generous of you. And since he is to be my guide in the city, I believe he should stay to hear what I have to say so that I don't have to repeat myself later."

"A sound idea. Now, who is this man you are trying to find?"

"Another pirate. Captain Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"The same." Now that was a name that Samuel had heard of, and strangely not due to his association with pirates. No, his relatives who lived in the Caribbean had spoken of this man in admiration. According to them, Captain Sparrow had freed a number of them, but in so doing he had been arrested. Samuel was even more interested in helping the woman captain now.

"Why would you want to find him? He's crazy, by all accounts, and he often only does things if they benefit him."

"Never-the-less, I have been charged with finding him. The Keeper has a task for him and since he wishes to see whether I can perform menial duties as King, I must see it through."

Lafitte mulled over her words, then said, "Of course, I understand. I am curious though; why do you believe Captain Sparrow is in New Orleans?"

"When the Keeper sent me to find him, there had been rumors of his being in Florida. After that, the trail went dead for several months. I holed up in Georgia for a while, visiting relatives who came to America some years ago. Then, a few weeks back, one of my contacts here in the States sent word that Captain Sparrow had been sighted in New Orleans. Having heard of the port from Jocard, I knew that this rumor might have some truth to it, especially since I've also heard that Captain Barbossa has gotten a hold of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

Lafitte whistled lowly at her last statement. "Yes, you're right," he commented. "If Captain Sparrow is laying low until Captain Barbossa sets his sights elsewhere, then New Orleans would be a good place to go."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's someplace that Barbossa wouldn't think him to go. Not to mention I've heard tell that Captain Sparrow also has Captain Teach's daughter to contend with."

Lafitte raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't know Blackbeard had a daughter, but he was a bit of a womanizer."

"I'm hoping to find Captain Sparrow and take him back to Shipwreck myself, hopefully avoiding any potential enemies along the way. Where would you suggest that I start looking?"

"Start at my base of operations in the city, a blacksmith's shop called Les Dents Doré."

"The Golden Teeth?"

"Yes, a strange name for a blacksmith's shop, I know. My good friend, Castillon, owns the shop. Tell him Lafitte sent you and he'll help you if he can."

"Thank you, Captain Lafitte, you've been most generous in your assistance."

"You're quite welcome, Captain Swann. And please, keep me updated on your progress. I haven't had anything so interesting happen in a while. May all of you be safe on your journey."

Elizabeth thanked him again, then headed back towards her ship. She had had to play it safe, keep things close to the vest. She had not lied when she'd told Lafitte that Captain Teague had wanted Jack found, but she'd lied about the reasons for the search. Jack was in danger, of that she was sure of, and it was up to her to get him out of harm's way. She owed him, after all.


	2. Gathering of Information

**A.N. -** Alright time for another update; as I've stated before, I'm currently busy with other things so I don't get to update this fiction as often as I'd like, but I do promise to finish this story. As far as the blacksmith's shop goes, my embellishment of it is a bit off the historical details, but even the history is a mess of legend and fact. I do know that it was never called "The Golden Teeth" but I decided to add that name for flavor. Enjoy!

Gathering of Information

It was dark by the time the _Dusty Rose_ made port in New Orleans. Lafitte had loaned Elizabeth the smaller ship, one that wouldn't get as much attention as the exotic _Empress_. She'd left her crew on Barataria, warning them to listen to Lafitte as if he were her. As they stepped onto the docks, she turned to Samuel and asked him bluntly, "Why is it you really want to help me?"

Samuel looked into her eyes and knew instantly that she would take nothing less than the truth. "Honestly, Cap'n, I can't say. You had a look in your eyes, one my sister used to get before all hell broke loose for whoever was unfortunate enough to get in her way. I miss my sister."

"Has your sister passed away then?"

"No, Cap'n. She still lives on Haiti. I haven't been able to visit her since coming over here, to America." He hesitated before adding, "And once I heard that you were after Cap'n Sparrow, that just cinched the deal, as it were. Many of my people owe him a great debt, including members of my own family."

"Will you tell me of this debt?"

Surprise lit Samuel's features as he replied, "You don't know the story of how Cap'n Sparrow became a true pirate?"

Elizabeth smiled but shook her head. "No, sadly. I used to read about his adventures when I was a young girl. I guess you could say I had an infatuation for him. I always had this idea that he was this brave, noble buccaneer who somehow managed to escape the law every time. Then I actually met him and the reality was not nearly close enough to encompass all that Jack Sparrow is."

"Well in this story, he _was_ both brave and noble. Now mind you, this story I'm telling comes from my Aunt Tess. It all started when she was sold into slavery on the coast of Africa, at a port called Calabar. She and and many other slaves were shoved tightly into a merchant vessel belonging to the East India Trading Company. The vessel was named _The Wicked Wench_, and it's captain, Jack Sparrow. My people were frightened, for they knew where they were headed; to be sold to some rich white man, forever a prisoner. Only, that never happened. When the ship finally docked, it was not on New Avalon, but some unknown island where they were all given sanctuary. Jack Sparrow had freed them all. According to my aunt, that freedom came with a price for Sparrow. He was hunted down by the leader of the East India Trading Company, a man named Beckett. They finally found him and had him imprisoned. Beckett was furious at having lost such a profit, so he decided to have revenge. He had Sparrow branded a pirate, then he burned _The Wicked Wench_, knowing that Sparrow had come to call the ship his own. Sparrow was able to free himself of his captors and dove into the waters after his ship, but became trapped in his cabin. Sparrow knew of an incantation that would call upon the Ferryman, and used it to return both himself and his ship to the surface. His ship was changed, however. It would be forever black as soot, stern to prow, sails and all, and Sparrow decided to rename her, like a phoenix reborn."

"_The Black Pearl_," Elizabeth whispered, enthralled by the story.

"Indeed. And now, if you don't mind me asking, what is your true reason for finding Sparrow?"

"It seems only fair to tell you. You say that your family owes him a debt for their freedom. Well, I owe him a debt, too. It was by my hand that Jack died once, and if I can keep him from dying again, then he and I will be square. Also, there's the matter of the East India Trading Company to still contend with. Beckett may have died in the battle off the coast of Shipwreck Island, but his nephew has taken the reins, vowing revenge against Jack Sparrow and any of his allies."

"How do you know this?"

Elizabeth grimaced as she answered, "Because I had a run-in with the nephew. He was looking for information on Jack's whereabouts and since I still had a bounty on my head due to my affiliation with him, I was the logical starting point. It's not like they could track down the _Flying Dutchman_ again," she laughed to herself.

Samuel frowned. "But didn't Cap'n Sparrow find the Fountain of Youth?"

"Yes and no. The one that he and the crew of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ discovered was actually a different magical fountain. Ponce de Leon had found two magical fountains in roughly the same area. The fountain which required the goblets and the mermaid's tear was a ruse, as it didn't actually give the drinker true immortality. The second fountain, which was revealed to Jack by the mermaid they'd captured, was the true Fountain of Youth. He drank from it, but she had told him there was a catch to drinking those waters too."

"What was the catch?"

"The effects would only last for twenty years. If Jack can find the source of the true Fountain before his twenty years are up, then he will live forever."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will die, for good this time."

"How is it that you know so much about the Fountain?" Elizabeth got a faraway look in her eyes, and Samuel knew. "You drank from it as well! But how did you find it?"

She smiled at him, replying, "I didn't. A very good friend of mine gave me a vial of the Fountain's waters because he didn't want to face eternity alone and watch all of his friends die. He knew Jack had drank from the Fountain, and he told me the secret to finding the source of the true Fountain. I must find him, Samuel, before it's too late."

"And find him we will, I promise."

They grew quiet as they came upon the sign which read "Les Dents Doré". The sound of loud carousing came from within. "I thought this was a blacksmith's shop," Elizabeth mused.

"By day, it is. By night, it's a tavern and a meeting place for pirates."

They entered and Elizabeth was immediately reminded of Tortuga. Samuel led the way, weaving through the throng of patrons. Finally, he came upon a man of average stature and clapped his hand upon the man's shoulders. "Castillon, my friend, how are you?"

Castillon's eyes lit up as he grasped Samuel's hand. "Sam! I'm well, thank you, and you? And how's old Lafitte?"

"Business has never been better. I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, however."

It was then that Castillon noticed Elizabeth. His eyes went wide with surprise and confusion. "Geez, Sam, you need to be careful! If anyone saw you with a white woman, you'd be skinned alive!"

"If anyone were to ask, he's my servant," Elizabeth replied, appreciating the concern the younger man seemed to have for his friend.

"And who are you, if you don't mind me asking, Miss?"

"Captain Swann."

If it was possible, Castillon's eyes bugged out even more. "I beg your pardon, Captain. The only Pirate Lord who usually visits these parts is Jocard."

"And it another Pirate Lord that I need to locate, one who I've heard is in the city."

Castillon's eyes filled with knowing as he nodded. "Yes, of course. We should go to the office, where there is less noise." Elizabeth and Samuel followed Castillon to the office, which she thought was really just a converted storage room, but decided not to comment on that fact. They all sat around a small table, and Castillon poured them some rum. "So you're looking for Captain Sparrow, I take it?"

"Yes, I heard he was here. I take it you know where he is then?"

"Indeed. The local authorities have him currently, but Admiral Beckett's orders are not to kill him."

Elizabeth's eyebrows raised. "Really? That's surprising, considering the hatred he has for Captain Sparrow."

Castillon's features turned grim as he replied, "No, killing him would be a merciful act compared to what Beckett wants done with him."

"What do you mean? It's not to be torture, is it?"

"Worse. Beckett has ordered Captain Sparrow to be sold into slavery at the big auction which happens at the end of the month."

"What?!" Elizabeth shouted, feeling the blood rush from her face. "That's only four days away from now!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"There must be something we can do!"

Castillon snorted as he replied, "Unless you're a wealthy, white gentleman, you're not going to be able to even go near that auction."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled as she said, "Then what are we waiting for? I have a persona to create!"


End file.
